Amnesiac's Adventure
by jokergirl2001
Summary: When she woke up she couldn't remember anything, not even her name. Things only got crazier from then on.
1. Forgotten Prologue

_**Author's Note : This story was formerly known as "The Job" and had a different plot as well based on me wanting Lucy in the world of Durarara! but now I want Lucy in the world of Durarara WITH A GOOD STORY. So I decided to change the premise of the story**_

_**Story Tags : Humor, occasional ecchi, Romance, Reverse Harem, Language, OOC Behavior (with explanation), Strong!Smart!Lucy, Spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer : I hereby declare that I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Durarara. Need further proof? If I did own Fairy Tail Lucy would be more badass and if I did own Durarara Izaya would have more screen time **_

* * *

_**Chapter One : **_

_**Forgotten prologue **_

* * *

_"When the sun and moon intersect, open the door with the twelve keys. If you open the door you'll be able to travel back four hundred years into the past and defeat Zeref before he was immortal. That is the Eclipse Project. Lucy-sama, you possess all of the twelve keys, please cooperate with us"_

_"I'll accept on one condition"_

_"Name it"_

_"I'll be going solo to prevent Zeref's immortality and save the world"_

_"T-that's..!"_

_"Do you not trust me?"_

_"No, I do but"_

_"Then accept"_

_"V-very well, if you're sure you can beat him"_

_"Oh, I'm sure" _

But who would want to waste something like that for other people's sake when you can do it for the people you care about's sake? That was the question Lucy asked herself. If it was her she wouldn't have killed Zeref, she'd have just stole his immortality in order to ensure that everyone in Fairy Tail had a better childhood, including herself of course. She would have to wait for four hundred years but she would have spent that time collecting other keys or taking a vacation in the Celestial Spirit world.

And she didn't lie or break her promise by resolving herself to do this because she would prevent Zeref from becoming immortal by becoming immortal herself. And by becoming immortal she would prevent a lot of bad things from happening in the world thus saving it in the process. She just omitted the truth of her intentions, she didn't lie.

Everything was going according to plan, she would have succeeded too if it wasn't for one miscalculation involving the Eclipse see, the gate does involve using the borderline of dimensions but who's to say that it will be your own dimension? The truth about the Eclipse Gate was that it opened the realm to different worlds, dimensions, planes of existences etc.

The user or rather the celestial mage who opens the gate will go to another world by a random selection and his or her existence in his or her previous world will be erased.

"This is some sick joke..." Lucy mumbled to herself as tears streamed down her face staring straight at no other than a piece of Zeref's memory projection whom have just relayed the truth about the Eclipse Gate to her

"You had good intentions, just like I did when I created the Eclipse Gate" Zeref told her with what appeared to be pity

Lucy didn't find the heart to glare at him even though she didn't need his pity, "Great, I know I screwed up when even someone like Zeref pities me..." she mumbled to herself before speaking up "It's hard to believe that _you _had good intentions"

Zeref merely gave her a sad smile which made her blink suddenly feeling a bit guilty for no reason "People aren't born evil Lucy-san, they just become so due to unfortunate events"

And Lucy didn't speak up for a while until softly she replied "I don't believe there's such a thing as evil...because there's some good in every bad person and some bad in every good person.."

Zeref blinked taken aback before softly smiling "You truly are one of a kind Lucy-san"

And Lucy didn't know whether to feel proud or ashamed of that compliment

"Tell me, what do you think the One Magic is?" Zeref asked

"Love" there was no hesitation in her voice, she was a firm believer of this just like her mother was

"My brother was really lucky to have you..." Zeref muttered

"Brother?" Lucy asked with a frown

"That's not important, your spirits are calling you..."

"Wha..." before Lucy could finish her body was glowing so brightly she had to close her eyes

"Open your eyes my old friend" she heard the booming voice of the Celestial Spirit King, she did as told and found herself in the celestial spirit world "My old friend, you've opened the Eclipse Gate. I do not know whether to be sad or happy at your accomplishment"

"Sad?" Lucy echoed in confusion "Why would you be sad moustache?"

The Spirit King chuckled "I am going to miss that old nickname. To answer your question, once you pass through to another world you can't take along your keys"

"WHAT?!" Lucy boomed in outrage protectively shielding her precious keys "I refuse that! No matter what...they're my precious.."

"You truly are the greatest celestial mage I've ever seen..." the Spirit King sadly said "Even though you won't remember us or won't fully remember who we are we all wanted to give you something to remember us by" he informed her

And before Lucy could say something else she was blinded by light again.

"Lucy, do you remember how you got our keys?" all her celestial spirit friends asked in unison standing right in front of her

"Minna..." Lucy murmured but nodded

Deneb took a step towards Lucy "How?" he asked

"I..won the bet Yukino made when I dueled against her in the Grand Magic Games." Lucy answered

Deneb nodded with a slight smile "My parting gift to you is the ability to use lightning magic just like me" he informed her as he flicked her forehead, Lucy's eyes widened when her silver key flew towards him "I'll miss you" and he disappeared before the tears could fall of his face leaving a teary eyed Lucy

Polaris then stepped up pointing at himself

Lucy stared at the mechanical bear and then despite not wanting to answer she answered his silent question "I..told you that if I were your friend I'd give you honey everyday so you became my friend..."

Polaris nodded producing a jar of honey and handed it to Lucy who tearfully took it ignoring the ache in her heart as another silver key flew towards the bear who caught it. She gasped when she saw one lone tear slipped down Polaris face.

"Even a mechanical spirit can show emotions..." she heard the Spirit King murmur in awe and sadness

She chocked back a sob when Lyra stepped up with tears streaming down her face "I bought you from a kind old lady who wanted to give you a good home" she answered the unasked question with a sniff

"I.." the spirit started before shaking her head and giving Lucy a hug "I-I don't want you to leave Lu-chan..." she whispered in Lucy's ear "But this is goodbye, huh?" she asked with false cheer that was only given away by her tears "I bestow upon thee...my musical powers" and this time Lucy did try to catch the key before it flew away to no avail

She fell to her knees in defeat and felt someone patting her head, she looked up to see a sad smile "Pyxis...no...don't!" but it was too late

"Puun...puun" she heard as she was hugged by her smallest spirit, she held on just as tight as she cried "No...don't leave Plue.." a burst of light later and she was down another friend

She felt another presence and looked up despite her better judgement to see "Caelum..." she sniffed "I f-found y-you all alone at t-the council r-room being k-kept a-away under s-suspicions of w-working for Angel a-and convinced the council to let you sign a contract with me..." maybe it was because she wanted her spirit to know that she remembered everything from the moment they met "I was s-so happy w-when you agreed..."

_I was so happy as well when there was someone who wanted me for me and not my abilities _

"Caelum you spoke..." Lucy murmured in awe

_I could always talk, it just takes a moment for someone to understand. And my last words to you would be, "Thank you for being my friend"_

"CAELUM!" she reached out to grasp but her spirit had already disappeared she closed her eyes tightly "Please, no more..." she begged "I don't want to lose anymore of you..."

"Are you denying us our right to say goodbye?" a voice asked "And here I thought we were your friends" her eyes snapped open again to protest only for her to choke back her words seeing Crux and Horologium cry "I always remember everything about anything related to celestial spirits or mages, no one has ever appreciated my ability until you came along. For that I..am grateful." he bowed before disappearing

"You've always allowed a spirit like me to protect you, and even though I'm no longer with you I will continue to do so" Horologium smiled at her before he too disappeared

Lucy didn't bother to cry out anymore as she looked up at her other spirits, she was going to hear them say goodbye even if she didn't want to. That was her final duty as their friend.

She felt a snake trapping her, but to her it was a hug "Ophiuchus..." she murmured patting the snake's head

"Lusssy, thissss isss goodbye, I want you to remain healthy and don't ever change, issss that clear?"

"Y-yes..." she wasn't going to cry

"I'll misss you..." was the last thing the snake charmer said before going away as well

And Lucy stood up. She wasn't going to cry!

"Nee-chan, don't look so sad." it was now the turn of the mother and son duo known as Pisces

"No way outoto, it looks like you're the one who's sad" she shot back looking at the crying boy

"To have to say goodbye to my surrogate daughter like this" the mother said sadly as she brought both Lucy and her own son into a group hug

"Nee-chan, be strong, okay?"

"And be kind too?"

She nodded at the two's request and felt the warm embrace disappear.

"I suppose it's my turn mistress" she heard Libra say

"Libra..." she said staring at the spirit whom removed her mask to reveal a small smile

"You should be proud, you're the first human to have ever seen my face. And I'm granting you my gravity magic"

"I'm just proud to have been your friend" Lucy stated making the smile drop from the spirit's face

"Me too..." she heard Libra murmur as she too disappeared

"Mooh, Lucy-swan!" Taurus exclaimed as he grabbed Lucy in a crushing hug

"C-can't b-breath..." Lucy muttered

"Oops. I give my boobs my strength so that Lucy-san could retain her se~xy body." Taurus said, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have hearts in his eyes and didn't say that in a sad tone Lucy would have whipped the spirit in embarrassment

"Strength isn't all, ebi~ One should have speed too" Cancer added and Lucy felt something off about her hairstyle "My best work" Cancer informed her with a wink and Lucy didn't need to see her hairstyle to know it's the truth

"Moshi, moshi you forget that aim is important too, right Lucy-dono?" Sagittarius asked

The three spirits started arguing "Bye guys..." she whispered sadly as the three disappeared

"All three of them were wrong! Sand is better, we are!"

"Scorpio..." she didn't know whether to sweatdrop or cry as the spirit disappeared with a wink

"Lucy-sama..." she heard a hesitant voice called "I want to give you my wool magic, I'm sorry!"

"Aries...do me a favor?" Lucy asked the sobbing spirit

Aries looked at her with a sniff

"Stop apologizing so much, alright?" Lucy asked

Aries nodded "I will, I'm so...I mean I'm not sorry!"

"That's a start..." Lucy muttered as Aries disappeared as well

"Lucy~" two voiced called

Lucy looked up to see her dancing twin spirits "Gemi, Mini..." she smiled a bit at their antics as they posed giving her the peace sign

"_We thought-_" "Really hard-" "_About it-"_ "And decided-" "_On our Copy Magic!_" both spirits informed her dancing joyfully with tears streaming down their face "Bye-bye!" both yelled as they disappeared

"Princess"

This time it was Lucy who hugged the other "Virgo..." she could feel Virgo smiling as when the spirit asked "Is it punishment time?"

"No..." she sniffed

"You've never punished me before"

"Because you're not my slave, you're my friend"

"Hmm, princess? As your friend I'll give you everything"

Lucy was about to fall but two arms caught her "Meh think you should be careful Lucy-sama"

"Capcricorn.." Lucy said

The goat smiled down at her as he set her down upright "I'm sure Layla-san would have been proud of you, just as I am. But you're journey isn't over yet, I'll lend you my assistance in the form of my combat knowledge"

"So...this is goodbye..." Lucy murmured as she brought the spirit into a hug

"For now"

This time Lucy didn't fall

"Hmph! Look at me brat" Aquarius ordered and Lucy did "I was the spirit of your mother Layla, when she died and I was handed to you I was really disappointed. You cry often, you're a brat, you don't know how the world works and you're not as graceful as Layla. I only endured it because you're Layla's daughter, but actually I've been hating you the whole time" she bluntly told Lucy

Lucy felt a pain stab through her at the harsh words "I don't care if you hate me, I like you! You're my first friend.." she told the spirit

Aquarius scowled at her before clutching her own chest with a confused frown. She then looked up at Lucy who gasped seeing her smile and teary eyes "Thanks for everything brat..."

"Aquarius, wai...t" Lucy could feel her tears

"Lucy..." the only spirit left said

"Loke..." Lucy murmured as the spirit took her in his embrace

"Let it all out"

And she did. She sobbed her heart out, screaming how unfair things were and how she didn't deserve this. How she wants her nakama back until she eventually passed out. The next time she woke up, she couldn't remember a single thing. Not even her name, but for some reason she felt like she lost everything she had.

* * *

_**Author's Note : Okay, that's a wrap!**_

_**To clear things up, Lucy received a "gift" from every spirit she owned which are :**_

_Virgo - Earth magic, chain magic and transformation magic_

_Sagittarius - Superb aiming skills_

_Leo - Regulus magic,_

_Gemini - Copy Magic_

_Aries - Wool Magic_

_Scorpio - Sand Magic_

_Libra - Gravity Change_

_Pisces - Flight_

_Capricorn - Hand to hand combat skills_

_Taurus - Immense strength_

_Aquarius - Water Magic_

_Cancer - Agility_

_Crux - Photographic memory_

_Horologium - Ultimate defence_

_Nikora - Luck increase_

_Pyxis - Tracking skills_

_Deneb - Lightning_

_Ophiuchius - Health Manipulation_

_Caelum - Lock-on_

_Lyra - Expert musicians_

_Polaris - Animal love_


	2. Amnesiac's Offer

_**Story Tags : Humor, occasional ecchi, Romance, Reverse Harem, Language, OOC Behavior (with explanation), Strong!Smart!Lucy, Spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer : I hereby declare that I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Durarara. Need further proof? If I did own Fairy Tail Lucy would be more badass and if I did own Durarara Izaya would have more screen time **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two :**_

_Amnesiac's Offer_

* * *

The first time she woke up, she couldn't remember anything. Name, age, address, parents, nothing. Geography, history, economics were forgotten while mathematics, science and language were not.

The second time she woke up she was in a strange bed in what she would later be informed is a hospital. A kind nurse would inform her that she was found passed out and naked by a family who were out camping in the woods. Oddly she felt very embarrassed by the whole ordeal but made sure to ask the nurse to thank the family whom found her. After the nurse asked her a couple questions it became clear that she had amnesia, a partial or total loss of memory. In her case it would be the latter.

Afterwards the nurse informed her the basics of where she was, which would be the U.S in a hospital funded by Nebula a pharmaceutical company before heading out to inform her superiors about the current development leaving the amnesiac alone to her thoughts, which were nothing. Normally people who have amnesia would try to remember their past but she somehow knew it wouldn't be that easy to remember, that only certain events or familiar vibes could trigger a memory.

To be honest there were two words stuck in her head for some odd reason, _Fairy Tail_. She found it odd, why would she think about a fairy's tail? Do fairy even have tails? Surely not. Ugh, how she loathed having an empty mind with no memories._ But, _she found herself asking _What exactly does "fairy tail" mean? Why does it sound so familiar? So warm? _

Sighing softly to herself she reached out her hand to grab the picture book the nurse had kindly allowed her to use during her stay in the hospital. Honestly, the amnesiac wanted harder books, interesting ones that held answers. Was that too much to ask? Yes, because apparently she was estimated to be between the ages of seven to ten. She however felt older? It was hard to describe.

Even her own body was partially foreign to her for some reason. Sometimes she'd reach for things that her short arms couldn't get, sometimes she'd check her flat chest feeling like something was missing and sometimes she'd feel like maybe it's her that's at fault.

"Wait, you can't just go in there without permission sir!"

The amnesia recognized the voice of the nurse who had taken care of her, her rather sharp senses hearing two pair of footsteps getting closer to her door, sighing softly at the loss of quiet time she snapped the boring picture book shut and started braiding a strand of her shoulder length blond hair while frowning, somehow it didn't feel right for her to do her own hair.

"Hello amnesiac girl~" a rather eccentric tone called out opening the door to the amnesiac's room

The amnesiac in question straightened up and gave the man wearing a white lab coat a hesitant smile, somehow she didn't like being called amnesiac girl. But she wasn't complaining because she is an amnesiac and a girl. Even thought she hated the former part.

"G-good afternoon" she greeted

"How polite, even my own son doesn't greet me with such manners, the last time he kicked me out of my own place" the man dramatically said and the amnesiac wanted to sweat drop

"Umm, maybe he just comes off as being hostile but actually has a kinder side?" the amnesiac offered wondering to herself why she was encouraging this weird man, then she reminded herself that she has nothing better to do.

"That's what most would call a tsundere"

The amnesiac blinked at the term, an image of an older version of her and a petite girl with blue hair surrounded by books appeared and disappeared as soon as it came. She frowned no longer remembering what she had just remembered.

"Oh, right you probably don't know what a tsundere is do you?" the man asked sheepishly, but somehow the amnesiac knew he didn't care

She shook her head in denial at his claim "Mmm, I know what it means"

"Oh?" she could feel that the man was egging her on, trying to process exactly what she knew and she would let him because she didn't see the harm in it and would like to know his conclusion

"A character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time." the amnesiac recited from her forgotten memory with ease, she felt like she had described harder words before.

"_So you understand Japanese?_" the man asked

It took her one second to realize he had spoken in another language and not gibberish

Two seconds to replay what he had said in her head

Three to translate

And finally four to form her own phrase "_I believe so, why would I be speaking it if I can't?_" it might have come off as rude, but she really was curious to her question as she gouged the man with her brown eyes

The man eyed her "Do you really have amnesia?" for the first time she's seen him, he was serious

She slowly nodded "Yes"

"Hmm, if so then I have a proposition to make" the man said

The amnesiac tilted her head to the side, _What? _

"Come with me to Tokyo, more specifically to Ikebukuro. While there you can try to recover your memories but you'll have to report to me anything you remember." it was a simple request, but why the interest in knowing her memories?

"Why report?" she asked raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Don't you find it odd the way you were found in the forest? The way the animals were attracted to you?" that part she didn't know, maybe the nurse kept a few details away from her, she wasn't going to trust a nurse ever again. "The hospital did some tests so we know nothing lewd was done to you and my company even did a check up to see if we can find your parents. No one matches or it's too far fetched for you to have a connection with them. It's as if you didn't exist before waking up in this hospital"

"Mmm," the amnesiac hummed at the explanation remember each and every word the man had spoken "Your company?"

"Nebula."

"Ah" the amnesiac had a thoughtful look "My living expenses?"

"Everything will be taken care of including your education. In return you'll just have to repay your debt with your memories" and there it was again, the odd interest in her memories

"Why so interested?" she asked

"Because you're our patient and frankly a special case"

She didn't ask more, he seemed tight lipped about it. "My familial status?"

"Orphaned and adopted into the Kishitani family if you accept"

"Why you?" she asked

"Nebula offered to increase my research fund if I took you in"

"Why is Nebula interested in me?" she really wanted to know

The man shrugged, a knowing smile on his face "Anomalies have always been a point of interest for researchers"

Shaking her head at the vague explanation she continued her questioning "Personal expenses?"

"Granted within reason by your to be guardians"

"Any restrictions?"

"None, it would only limit the amount of memory you'll recover. Just have to keep a phone on you at all times"

"Identification?"

"Won't apply to you"

The amnesiac nodded seemingly satisfied and the man slumped in relief "Interrogation finally over" she heard him muttered as if he had passed a big hurdle

"I suppose I'll accept your offer, anything to get my memories back really"

The man ruffled her hair with an 'I knew you would accept look' while the amnesiac rolled her eyes "We'll have to go shopping for some clothes, but we should be at Ikebukuro by Friday"

"Okay" the amnesiac chirped

"My name's Shingen Kishitani" the man informed

"I'll tell you my name when I remember it"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story Tags : Humor, occasional ecchi, Romance, Reverse Harem, Language, OOC Behavior (with explanation), Strong!Smart!Lucy, Spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer : I hereby declare that I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Durarara. Need further proof? If I did own Fairy Tail Lucy would be more badass and if I did own Durarara Izaya would have more screen time **_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Amnesiac's First Impression_

* * *

A blond haired girl wearing a pair of blue jeans and a salmon pink long sleeved shirt stared outside of the taxi cab's window in wonder, "So lively..." she murmured in a trance observing the streets of Ikebukuro, she envied the people who all had something to do and knew themselves. The way those people are probably connected to others while she is all alone.

"Too noisy if you ask me" Shingen, the man who had adopted her, stated earning the amnesiac's attention

"Umm, why are you wearing a gas mask?" she hesitantly asked, in the past few days she learned that the man was insane. Or really crazy. Maybe both.

"The air here in Tokyo is filthy" Shingen answered in a serious tone

"Is that so? I didn't notice..." the amnesiac said, to her the air was the same as back in the U.S, it was foreign, so strange and unfamiliar to her making her lose hope that she'll ever recover her memories.

"I didn't expect you to, just keep reading that book so I can test you later" Shingen ordered pointing at the book on the amnesiac's lap

The girl frowned at the book, she didn't understand why the man wanted her to read a book about myths but she enjoyed the book nonetheless despite knowing that these myths are probably false "Okay Shingen-san.."

"Call me father"

"Eh?"

"I wish my son was obedient like you" Shingen sighed dramatically

The amnesiac had to bite back a witty retort about how she's lucky she isn't his daughter, instead she merely patted the man's shoulder awkwardly "There, there I'm sure he's just going through a phase"

"Well he is going to high school, maybe his friends are a bad influence. But then again my son has always been a like _that_, so he's probably the bad influence to whatever friend he has. I doubt he even has any"

The amnesiac really was a bit put off at the man's input of his own son and had to wonder if the man was bipolar when it came to being a father. She doubted he was good father material, but she couldn't really judge since she willingly allowed him to adopt her. Maybe she should have chosen to go to an orphanage in the U.S, and as she glanced at the man who was still muttering about how filthy the air was she had to wonder if it was too late.

"Celty-kun probably forced him to make some" the man mused

"Celty-kun?" the amnesiac echoed flipping the page of her book

"One of your new guardians, you'll be meeting her soon"

"Celty? That doesn't sound like a Japanese name" the amnesiac mused tilting her head to the side, in her recent and limited memories she had deduced that it was a habit of her to tilt her head to the side when she's curious or musing.

"She's from Ireland" Shingen shortly said

"Ireland?" the amnesiac questioned, however Shingen didn't divulge her desire to know where exactly Ireland is. She didn't call him out on it or get irritated. Well, the last part was a lie. She had puffed her cheeks out irritation, another habit she learned she probably has, as she decided to visit a library and buy some books from book stores.

Heh, she was going to take full advantage of having her living expenses covered. Alright, that was a lie. The amnesiac played with the idea but decided not to, she would feel too guilty otherwise. It was a mystery how she could forget memories yet remember emotions.

"When do we get there?" she decided to ask, the book she was reading was undeniably interesting to her for some odd reason, but she didn't feel comfortable reading in a car.

"Ten minutes..."

* * *

"Celty~" Shinra practically purred as he tried to tackle the headless woman, tried being the keyword as seen by how Celty merely stepped out of the way resulting in the eccentric high school student to hit the floor

[Why did you call to tell me to come home?] Celty typed out a bit irritated, she had a feeling that she was so close to finding her missing head or maybe she was being delusional? Either way, she didn't want to waste her free time.

"That was so mean Celty!" Shinra comically cried before peering up at the phone that was practically shoved to his face "Oh, well my father called and told me to make sure we're home, seems like he has a surprise for us"

[Somehow I'm not really interested in this so called "surprise", your father is a bit...]

Shinra chuckled not in the slightest offended at the jab to his father "Yeah" he nodded in agreement as Celty helped him up, "But frankly I don't care about him, just say the word and I'll ride you off into the s-" he was cut off by a light slap at the back side of his head

"Ouch! Jeez Celty, I was just trying to verbalize my intense and passionate love for you!" Shinra exclaimed prompting Celty to hastily type [I'm not interested] it was blunt, but Celty had to make a point. A human and a dullahan? To her it was impossible, the fact that she considers herself a monster of sorts doesn't help either. Shinra made a show of clutching his chest as if he had been shut by a bullet "Rejected again! You know when you play hard to get it just makes me want you more?"

[I-I'm not p-playing hard to get!] Celty quickly typed out, before Shinra could say anything else there was a knock on the door [Must be your father]

Sighing at the interruption of his Celty time Shinra made his way to the door, he was greeted by the sight of a blond haired girl with brown eyes which just sorta stared at him unblinkingly "Uh, good evening?" it came out more of a question due to his surprise. It wasn't exactly every day he gets a kid knocking at his door

The girl nodded in acknowledgement before blatantly analyzing him, it didn't really unnerve him but she could have been more subtle. Her eyes went to his shoes, to his casual clothes consisting of a pair of jeans and a shirt and then finally to his facial structures. A flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes before she did a customary greeting bow "Good evening, you must be Shinra-san, yes?" there was a slight accent to her way of speaking that you'd have to pay attention to notice, aside from that her Japanese was fluent

"Yeah, is there something you need?" the high school student aspiring underground doctor asked

"I was told that there would be a Celty-san as well..." the girl murmured

"Celty?" Shinra questioned and as if she had perfect timing the headless rider appeared with a newly typed out message [Who's at the door?] before gazing at the girl also radiating an confused aura at the girl's sudden appearance

"Pleased to meet you Celty-san," the girl bowed out of politeness before straightening up "I have a message of sorts along with a folder to deliver for you" she informed eyeing both the teen and the woman

"A message?" Shinra echoed

The girl nodded "From Shingen-san, he said '_I have important business to attend and I'll be home tomorrow or the day after_'," she recited in what both suspected to be an impression of Shingen, which was quite good.

[The folder?] Celty prompted, she felt a slight shudder as the girl stared unblinkingly at her yellow helmet or specifically where her eyes should be as if knowing she didn't have a head

"A-ah," the girl eventually responded extending a folder towards the two "Sorry in advance..." they briefly wondered why the girl was apologizing before opening the folder to reveal a guardianship form with their names on it, however there was a blank on the name of the person they were supposed to be guardians for. They looked back at the girl who instantly seemed to understand their silent question "Shingen-san has recently adopted me into the Kishitani household under the guardianship of Shinra-san and Celty-san," here she bowed in apology "Sorry for the rather...unorthodox way of laying down the news, I had asked Shingen-san to inform you beforehand but he was insistent on me being a surprise"

The puzzle piece fell into place in both the newly made guardians' minds, an awkward silence filled the air wherein the girl merely fiddled with her shirt humming slightly.

"W-well first things first, would you like to come inside, uh," Shinra trailed off subtly asking for a name

"I don't remember my name, so call me whatever you want, Shingen-san referred to me as 'blond' and 'amnesiac girl', and yes I'd very much like to come inside."

Shinra blinked and even Celty tilted her head at the weird sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story Tags : Humor, occasional ecchi, Romance, Reverse Harem, Language, OOC Behavior (with explanation), Strong!Smart!Lucy, Spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer : I hereby declare that I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Durarara. Need further proof? If I did own Fairy Tail Lucy would be more badass and if I did own Durarara Izaya would have more screen time **_

* * *

_**Chapter Four :**_

_Amnesiac's new residence_

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Shinra started raising his hand up to stop the amnesiac from talking "basically you woke up in a hospital with no memories, then my father just randomly decided to adopt you and instead of taking care of you himself he hands you over to us?" he asked a in a deadpan

"That sums it up" the amnesiac confirmed with a nod before taking a sip of the tea that Celty brought for her, she was sitting on the couch across from Shinra and Celty fiddling with her messenger bag

[This is a lot to take in...] Celty typed

"Uh-huh," Shinra nodded in agreement rubbing his temples "Sorry for acting like this, it must not be very welcoming, huh?" he asked sending an apologetic look at the amnesiac

The amnesiac shrugged "I wouldn't know, amnesia, remember?" she asked with a small smile

Celty shook her neck before typing something on her phone, she then showed it to the amnesiac [Do you really remember nothing?]

The amnesiac stared at the question, _Fairy Tail._ "No, I really don't" she lied with an apologetic look

[I see...I hope you get your memories back soon]

The amnesiac smiled and nodded in agreement, then she stared at the yellow helmet making Celty squirm a bit "Why are you wearing a helmet indoors?" she asked with a frown "Is it my fault?"

[N-no!] Celty immediately denied [I-it's j-just complicated...?]

"She's going to be living with us, so she'll find out sooner or later" Shinra said, "Better she knows it now"

Celt would have sighed if she had a head, [Yeah, you're right.] she type before turning to a confused girl [I'm going to show you something, please don't freak out]

"Sure?" the amnesiac said, it came out as a question but it didn't really matter.

Celty brought her two hands slowly to her helmet before taking it off.

The amnesiac stared at where she was sure a head should be, she was sure that Celty was defying the laws of multiple subjects including biology and nature, not to mention that a human couldn't be alive without a head. And that's without including the weird black substance around Celty's neck.

"I think she went into shock..." Shinra mumbled

The amnesiac blinked "You don't have a head" she stated

[I do, I just lost it.] Celty corrected

"You lost your head" the amnesiac deadpan, _'How can someone lose their head in a literal sense? So does the head just come off when she wants it to or does she carry it around like a...' _her thoughts trailed off as her eyes widened in realization

"You see, Celty's an Irish fairy.." she briefly heard Shinra said as her thoughts went back to the book

Her hands went to her messenger bag searching for the book Shingen lent her, when she found it she flipped over the pages until she stopped on a specific one. "The dullahan is a headless rider, usually on a black horse who carries his or her own head under one arm. The dullahan uses the spine of a human corpse for a whip, and their wagon is adorned with funeral objects (e.g. candles in skulls to light the way, the spokes of the wheels are made from thigh bones, the wagon's covering made from a worm-chewed pall or dried human skin). When the dullahan stops riding, that is where a person is due to die. The dullahan calls out their name, at which point they immediately perish. There is no way to bar the road against a dullahan—all locks and gates open to them when they approach. They do not appreciate being watched while on their errands, throwing a basin of blood on those who dare to do so" she recited from the book before looking back at Celty

"So you're a dullahan" the amnesiac concluded

Shinra nodded "Yeah, she's searching for her head"

"Good luck then" the amnesiac wished

[Wait...aren't you freaked out?]

The amnesiac frowned "It's a lot to take in, but I'm not really freaked out. I actually think faeries are cool" she informed with a small smile looking at Celty in awe "So the fact that you actually exists makes me happier than you could imagine" _And might be a clue to the meaning of 'Fairy Tail'_

[Thank you, for not freaking out like most would. :)]

The amnesiac smiled "No problem, I should be thanking you for existing"

[...you're an odd one]

"I'll take that as a compliment" the amnesiac cheekily said

Celty shook her neck at the amnesiac before typing something else [The guest room is a bit dirty right now, I'll clean it up tomorrow. Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?]

The amnesiac looked at the message, an image of what appeared to be an older version of her sleeping with a pink haired boy and a blue cat on the same bed flashed in her head before disappearing.

"Maybe she's shy?" Shinra asked earning the amnesiac's attention

The amnesiac shook her head "No, I was just lost in thought" she assured _'What was I just thinking about?' _"I don't mind"

Shinra seemed to deflate "There goes my chance to sleep with Celty..." he muttered to himself


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story Tags : Humor, occasional ecchi, Romance, Reverse Harem, Language, OOC Behavior (with explanation), Strong!Smart!Lucy, Spoilers**_

_**Disclaimer : I hereby declare that I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Durarara. Need further proof? If I did own Fairy Tail Lucy would be more badass and if I did own Durarara Izaya would have more screen time **_

* * *

_**Chapter Four :**_

**_Amnesiac meets the strongest_**

* * *

Shizuo grunted at he knocked on the door of Shinra's apartment. Honestly, it was troublesome to come to his...acquaintance's place every time he gets injured, but he would get treated for free rather than having to pay for a hospital fee. He crossed his arms getting more annoyed as the seconds ticked by.

"Just a moment!" he heard a slightly accented feminine voice exclaim.

He glanced at the address number to confirm that yes, he was at the right place. It was kind of dumb for him to do that, considering he's been coming to Shinra's a lot. But still, one can never be too sure. Before he could walk away the door opened revealing a pair of curious brown eyes. Oddly enough the girl didn't react to the blood stain near his stomach.

"Good afternoon" the girl greeted stepping aside to let him enter

He briefly wondered if the girl knew the saying of 'Stranger danger' but whatever, it didn't matter to him whether or not a random girl knew not to let a stranger in her home.

"Friend of Shinra-san?" the girl questioned closing the door

"More like acquaintance" Shizuo corrected as he walked over to the couch and sat down as if he owned it. His eyes trailed the blond girl as she walked to another room most likely to go call Shinra. Briefly he noted that the girl seemed to be around the same age of his little brother or so.

When the girl appeared again it wasn't with Shinra, instead she had a medical kit in her hands. As if sensing his silent question she opened her mouth to say "Shinra-san's not in right now, and your wound seem uncomfortable so..."

He grunted in acknowledgement to the statement as the girl walked over to him. He couldn't tell what the girl was thinking or feeling seeing at the girl's eyes were merely blank.

"Strip off your shirt, please"

As Shizuo took off his shirt he noted how polite the girl was, complete opposite of Shinra. "Who are you anyways?" he asked as the girl observed his wounds without flinching. The girl didn't pause as she began dabbing some liquid on the gash.

"I'm Shinra-san's newly adopted little sister" the girl answered as she began sewing the gash close

Shizuo blinked "How unlucky are you?"

The girl's eyes widened as she looked up into his own eyes, her eyes flickering with various emotions as she breathed out "Unlucky?"

"You have no luck, do you? Getting stuck with Shinra is-"

"Lucy" the girl cut him off with her soft murmur

"Lucy?" Shizuo repeated

The girl grinned widely at him "That's my name!"

"Oh" the girl, Lucy, had a bright smile. It was oddly infectious, because there wasn't any other explanation as to why Shizuo cracked a small smile of his own and said "I'm Shizuo"

"Shizuo," Lucy repeated slowly, "You have a nice name Shizuo-san"

"Thanks" Shizuo mumbled as Lucy placed away the medical kit

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Milk"

Shizuo wasn't really surprised when Lucy seemed unfazed by his beverage preference, after all Lucy's previous reactions to what people would fear was rather neutral as well with a tint of curiosity. It hasn't even been an hour and Shizuo has already concluded that Lucy wasn't like most people.

"Here" Lucy handed him a bottle of milk before sitting down next to him with her own bottle of milk, except hers was strawberry flavored.

"Thanks"

As if in unison the two drank their milks at the same time, almost as if they were in a drinking competition. Both then placed their empty bottles down on the table with a content sigh.

"That was refreshing"

Shizuo grunted in agreement "When will Shinra be back?" he curiously asked

Lucy glanced at the clock "Later tonight, maybe?"

"What about your dinner?"

"I'll just eat cereal"

Shizuo stood up and walked towards the door. Lucy following him silently before saying "Have nice night"

"Ah? You're coming with me" Shizuo informed

Lucy for her part merely tilted her head to the side "Why?"

"To eat"

"There's no need for you to do that" Lucy informed him

"You patched me up, so this is the least I can do"

"Others would have done the same"

_'No they wouldn't'_ Shizuo thought to himself

"Just shut up and come with me"

And as if sensing that he won't take no for an answer Lucy nodded. Good


	6. Chapter 6

To those who attend Raira Academy the sight of Shizuo walking side by side with a younger blond haired girl wearing a pair of blue short shorts and a long-sleeved salmon pink shirt was astounding. Some would even say that they couldn't believe it was Shizuo, that their eyes were playing tricks on them, then they'd pinch themselves hard and realize that their eyes were working perfectly fine.

Shizuo scowled at another gaping pair of boys who went to his school "What are ya looking at?" he asked

The two immediately averted their eyes "N-nothing!"

"Shizuo-san, you're well-known" Lucy noted

"It's annoying" Shizuo informed glancing at the girl who still hasn't showed any signs of fear, in fact she was humming with a butterfly perched on her point finger. Shizuo could swear he saw some flowers in the background, but when he blinked they were gone. "How old are you anyways?"

"My estimated age is ten" Lucy easily answered as another butterfly perched on her now open palm

"Estimated?" Shizuo frowned in confusion

"I have amnesia, so I don't recall my age. The nurses said I should be around the age of ten" Lucy explained

"A-ah, sorry" Shizuo apologized inwardly chiding himself for asking such an unwanted question

"It's okay, there was no way you could know that. How old are you Shizuo-san?" and there was another butterfly.

"Fifteen" Shizuo answered

"Five years older than me then" Lucy noted as another butterfly flew to her hand, "Where are we going Shizuo-san?"

"Russia Sushi, and drop the 'san', it makes me feel old" Shizuo ordered

"Shizuo-kun then?"

"Better"

Lucy smiled as another butterfly perched itself on her hand

"Okay, what's with the butterflies?" Shizuo finally asked eyeing the five butterflies on Lucy's hands, "Do you have honey on your hand or something?"

"That only attracts bees Shizuo-kun," Lucy giggled, "I guess they're attracted to me? I don't know"

"Aren't they scared?" Shizuo persisted curiously

"You just have to have a gentle touch, want to try?" Lucy asked offering her hand

"N-no thanks, they'd just fly away" Shizuo declined

"If you don't try you won't know" Lucy said

Shizuo sighed in defeat before offering his left pointer finger "Fine"

Lucy smiled before directing one of the butterflies to Shizuo's finger. And much to Shizuo's surprise it actually worked! The butterfly perched itself on his twitching finger without flying away, and look, even one more came and perched itself as well. Shizuo couldn't help the warm feeling he felt, usually animals would be scared or intimidated by him as well, but now two butterflies didn't seem to have a tint of fear.

"See? You're a gentle person Shizuo-kun" Lucy smiled serenely at him

Shizuo flushed in embarrassment, "Thank you" he thanked, the words sounding a bit foreign to his tongue, but it was heartfelt.

"Anytime" Lucy assured

Shizuo could honestly say that this was one of the best days of his life, so of course a certain fleabag had to interrupt the moment, right?

"Shizu-chan~!"

Suddenly Shizuo's almost warm aura changed into a very ominous one

Lucy glanced back to see a boy which she deduced to be around Shizuo's age, "Is that a friend of yours Shizuo-kun?" she curiously asked oblivious to the fact that all the butterflies flew away

The boy seemed to have a cocky smile as he waved at Shizuo, not even paying attention to Lucy. Shizuo grabbed a street post growling "Izaya!"

Lucy blinked at the sudden change of attitude tilting her head in confusion, "Shizuo-kun?" she repeated worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"I expected you to like older women, but to think you like them young? My~ How naughty of you! I bet you even force her to call you 'nii-san' too considering you have a little sibling fetish~!" the boy, who Lucy concluded to be Izaya, taunted

Lucy deduced that Shizuo isn't even aware of her presence anymore, _'Does he hate him that much?' _she wondered as she ducked down avoiding the thrown street post

She breathed a sigh of relief because of her quick reflex before surveying the area, seeing some people staring in fear and awe as Shizuo grabbed another street post, "Please stand back!" Lucy yelled at the onlookers

They seemed to snap out of their trance stepping away from the two, as far away as they could but still not far enough to miss anything that's about to happen. Lucy herself merely stood few steps behind Shizuo calmly watching the scene in curiosity and awe. _'Shizuo-kun is strong' _she noted to herself as Shizuo charged towards the other boy swinging the street post as if it was a stick

Izaya easily dodged the attacks in an impressive display of speed before taking out a switchblade and attacking as well when Shizuo is open.

_'And he's fast' _Lucy noted

"Standstill you flea!" Shizuo yelled

"But then I'd die Shizu-chan~!" Izaya whined circling around Shizuo

"That's exactly why I want you to standstill!" Shizuo growled throwing the street post at Izaya

Izaya stared at the street post that came flying at him, he gave Shizuo an evil smirk as he ducked at the last second revealing Lucy who stood a few steps behind him. Shizuo's eyes widened "Lucy!" he yelled

Lucy blinked, her eyes widening briefly before she closed them and brought her hands up on instinct

Everyone expected the girl to get crushed, Shizuo feeling immensely guilty for hurting Lucy after she had been so nice to her just because he couldn't control his temper.

But then just as the street post was supposed to crush the girl, she actually caught it, even denting it slightly as she tightened her grip around it.

There was a stunned silence.

Hesitantly Lucy opened her eyes, surprise colored her brown orbs as she realized that she caught it. _'How?!' _her mind screamed

_ "I give my boobs my strength so that Lucy-san could retain her se~xy body"_

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy squeaked letting the street post go

It would have been comical, a little girl having super strength, but this wasn't an anime or anything like that. It was real life. Little girls weren't supposed to have immense strength like that.

It was Izaya who was the first to speak, "Monsters really stick together" but despite his words his interest was piqued at the girl who seemed like she herself didn't know her strength.

However Shizuo wasn't listening, he breathed a sigh of relief not even wondering about Lucy's strength. He was just relieved she was okay. He couldn't bear to hurt an innocent person. Sticking his hands in his pockets he sent a glare to Izaya, "That's enough for today" he stated surprising them both before turning to walk towards Lucy


End file.
